mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
My Mammott
My Mammott is a spin-off of the popular game "My Singing Monsters" that is made by Big Blue Bubble. This game is free to play on iOS and Android devices. You can talk to Mammott and he will repeat everything you say with a monstery voice. You can also poke his head, belly, back, or feet. Shaking the device will cause an earthquake. Tapping the Mammott button in the bottom-right corner will show a list of commands he can do. He can sing, dance and do tricks, but most abilities must be unlocked by leveling up. Clicking the donut/apple button in the bottom-left corner gives you a list of Food you can feed Mammott. Feeding him enough food levels up Mammott, which then allows for new tricks, new food, and, occasionally, a new world to explore. The following items are available for Mammott to eat: * Cookie: Unlocked at Level 1 * Bread: Unlocked at Level 2 * Donut: Unlocked at Level 4 * Pizza: Unlocked at Level 6 * Pie: Unlocked at Level 10 * Cake: Unlocked at Level 12 There are 3 islands in the game, as well as a new world. They are the Plant Island, Cold Island, and Air Island, as well as the Real World. Although the Mammott is the star of the game, Thumpies and Cybop appear in the mini-game. In said mini-game, you fling Thumpies at Mammott to win points. Hitting Mammott 5 times in a row gets you more Thumpies to throw at him. Sometimes, Cybop appears during the mini-game. When you fling Thumpies at a Cybop, you win one diamond. The mini-game ends when you run out of Thumpies. You can play wheel of fortune to win diamonds. It can only be played once per 4 hours. According to BBB, in this game, you can: - Poke his head, belly, back, or feet. - Feed him treats such as cookies and donuts. - Shake phone to create an earthquake for him. - Make Mammott dance, do tricks, and sing. - Interact with him in different environments, including the Real World! - Play a mini-game where you need to fling Thumpies at Mammott for diamond rewards. - Record and share videos on YouTube, Facebook, Twitter, or send them by email. More information to be added. Gallery My Mammott Spin.png|My Mammott spin wheel My Mammott transparent.jpg My Monster Mamit This is the korean version of the game, developed by Yodo1 Games. Not much is known about it as it was not supported for very long. Mymonstermamit5.png Mymonstermamit4.png Mymonstermamit3.png Mmmamit2.png Mymonstermamit.png Notes * Even though the Thumpies and Cybop can appear in any of the 3 islands in My Mammott, Thumpies cannot appear on the Plant and Air islands and Cybop cannot appear on the Plant and Cold islands in the first My Singing Monsters game. * The singing is the same throughout all islands if the Mammott is instructed to sing, at the time of writing. * The Cybop says "Doo bop" in a robotic voice when hit. * In the official description, the Mammott is referred to with "he" pronouns, which may indicate that the one in this game is male, however, in the game My Singing Monsters, Mammotts (and all other monsters) are gender-neutral. * My Mammott does not work with apple devices that are updated to iOS 11 or later. See also * My PomPom Category:Games Category:Spinoffs Category:Apps by Big Blue Bubble Inc.